solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Leprechaun
Leprechauns are a race of small humanoid creatures, mostly inhabiting the continent of Durad. The leprechaun has a lifespan of 50 years, give or take a few. Appearance The leprechaun is between 2,5ft and 3ft "tall" on average, although some southborn leprechauns have been known to grow as tall as 4ft. They mostly weigh between 20lbs and 45lbs, but due to differences in their diets, southborn leprechauns often outweigh both the northborn and the deepborn, with an average weight between 30lbs and 50lbs. Depending on where a leprechaun is brought up during childhood the color of its' skin can range from pale green (if brought up in the northern forestlands), ash gray (if brought up within caverns, without sunlight) to a yellowy brown (if brought up on the south isles). Leprechauns are mostly bald during childhood, but as they enter adulthood they grow hair on their head and forearms. Male leprechauns also grow beards, which they often braid and/or intertwine with the hair on their scalps. The leprechaun's hair color is often red or brown, but in some southborn cases also blonde. The deepborn leprechauns hair grows in various shades of gray due to their low exposure to sunlight. Religion, mythology and magic Leprechauns believe in what they call the Dena, the gods of nature, forests, rivers and wildlife. The ancient legends and stories, known to the leprechauns as Saemhansir, or the Beforetimes, dictates the origins of the forests and wildlife in southern Durad, aswell as ancient leprechaun society, and was put into books by the Wordkeepers shortly after the art of writing had spread through the ancient leprechaun tribes. Leprechauns practice an old tradition of nature magics. They have also on an extent developed mastered the art of carving magical runes, which leprechaun druids and mystics can use to empower their staves and lay dangerous traps. A tradition of alchemy and potion brewing also spread across the tribes of the southern isles, which over time affected the way magic was practiced in the north as well. Society Leprechauns live in hierarchical tribal societies, where bloodlines and families of significance to their village and tribe make up an aristocracy of sorts. Basically all tribes, be it northborn or south, have the same social structure, with a tribal leader (in most cases a magically gifted elder or a skillful warrior), one or a few families of powerful tribal aristocrats and lastly, but the most numerous, a lower working class. Throughout history the tribes have united under different banners. During a long period of they stood united behind the tribal king of Gortuath, and after the kingdom's fall up until this day most tribes identify and act as members of the two tribal nations, Dharlic and Karchayne, that arose from Gortuath's ashes. In leprechaun society the male children are often brought up to become warriors, hunters or druids to best serve their tribes. The ways of the warrior and the druid are considered paths of honor and prestige in society, and only a chosen few from the most outstanding families has the privilege to train in their ways. The females are brought up to become gatherers, farmers or healers. Only through the path of the healer can a female leprechaun get a chance to show her true strength and worth to society, and in some cases they've risen to become tribe elders. Leprechaun groups Nations * Karchayne * Dharlic * Gortuath Other groups * Teoth Denon * Scayth ta Kathlac * Calth Bratrash * Damhains * Murain ta Arach Independent tribes Over the years a large portion of leprechauns have explored and settled in the jungles south of Karchayne and west of Dharlic. The tribes refuse to unite under a superior flag, and has been involved in conflict with both nations throughout history. Leprechaun tribes have formed in the southern jungles since the age of Gortuath, when early expeditions and explorations began, and have since then spread all across the jungles beyond the frozen mountain. The independent tribes govern themselves, and each territory of the jungle can have its' own laws and codes. Most tribes are friendly to outsiders and make their living buying and selling dried fruit and exotic furs, and form trading alliances with other tribes. In the northeastern jungles, right between the Karchayne and Dharlic territories, a large number of tribes also support the network of black marketing in the area, trading with banned items. Large independent villages/outposts and their population Vahrs - 1,500 Corekh - 3,500 Haratr - 4,000 Micarr - 1,000 Chalen - 2,000 Statr - 2,000 Total population (including smaller villages and settlements) - 27,500 Current notable independent tribesmen The 'Trade Prince', head of the black market and leader of the Cortun tribe: Tonus Larhiss of Corekh High mystic of the jungles and elder of the Aehian tribe: Sisur Echayn of Chalen The colonial tribes Just over a century ago the Dharlic tribes sought to expand their territories. Due to tensions on the leprechaun mainlands they sent expeditions to the far north, to find a new place for tribes to settle. An area was found, beyond mountains and rivers, in the northern highlands. An area come to be known as Naarlan. The rumors of a distant paradise swiftly spread among all of leprekind. Many independent tribes followed the Dharlic emigrants to Naarlan, among them agents of the Trade Prince of Corekh, who sought wealth in the Dharlic colonies. Over the years tension grew in the far north between the tribes of Dharlic and the Trade Prince, causing an all out war. Large colonial villages/outposts and their population Noren - 1,500 Norkhan - 500 Dalin - 1,000 Waratr - 1,000 Duilich - 1,000 Nurekh - 500 Lochaan - 1,500 Domhain - 500 Total population (including smaller villages and settlements) - 13,500 (around 6,000 Dharlic citizens and 7,500 Karchayne, independent or aligned with the Teoth Denon) Current notable colonial tribesmen Son of the Leprekhan of Kohr and warchief of the far north: Tiran Oreyn of Norkhan Elder druid of the Teoth Denon and leader of the Echan tribe: Forith Aron of Domhain Category: Races Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Bryokra Category: Leprechauns